another love story
by blackpedal
Summary: two people from two differnt sides of town meat. one a beautiful rich playboy who hides a seccret past that keeps him sad but hides with a smile. the other a young girl struggling for work. a very happy young girl but also hides a dark secrret. what will


Hey guys this is my first story hope u like it….. If u can e-mail me or something idk im new here XD lol any way enjoy!

Just another love story

Im the richest playboy in china. I have money, fame, women you would think I was happy. I should be happy. So lonely. Please somebody it hurts.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it chichi?" I said as I stretched and looked at my pet fox.

I live by myself since my parents died in a tragic car accident I would live with my aunt but I don't want to be a bother plus she

Keeps bothering me to hurry and find a job. Speaking of job that's were im off to now.

My name is sukiyami but my friends just call me suki-san. I have been through so much that my friends are so surprised to see me so happy.

But since my parents died I promised that I would always be happy because my father said he loved when I was happy.

Im a senior in college now although im pretty sure im going to fail. I have been to busy with work to even think about school.

"Suki, suki-san are you there it's me yumi come on or you'll miss the bus."

Yumi, a close friend from school. "Go on with out me I'll meet you there."

"Ok chichi guard the house ok" "yip yip" as I started running down the stairs my back pack flew open and all my résumés and homework papers fell out.

"Ahhh shit im gonna be late. Im not going to make it this time." I bent down picked up my papers as quick as I could and stuffed them in my bag. Then I ran as fast as I could down the side walk to try to catch the bus.

"Im going out for a walk yuki." Yuki she was my house maid. My house had become so ugly and smelly full of hate that I had to go take a walk for some fresh air.

As I was walking down the side walk I saw a lot of happy families and oh how I despised them so much. My life had never been a happy one. My drunken ass of a father was the richest man here in china but he would beat me and my mother until my mom just died.

The old sag died because of alcohol and I took over the business and the money and soon I became china's most eligible bachelor. But I never said I was happy.

My uncle always trying to set me up with a slut. He needs to know there only good for one thing. I've never known love and I didn't really think I needed it.

"Oh my god look girls its kiyogo" "Ahhh" I got so tired of these girls that I just ended up fucking them then leaving them. They had no other use for me.

So I started to walk a little faster from them and soon I lost them.

I ran faster and faster but all of a sudden I felt a hard wall hit my face oh the pain. As I fell down and looked up I realized it was a handsome boy in a very expensive suit. Who was this guy? A T.V star or something?

"Oh im so sorry I didn't see you there." As I got up I saw my bus leaving. "Damn" as I looked at him he seemed to be surprised. "Oh its fine no harm done" he had such a beautiful smile. "Did you miss that bus over there?"

"Yah it was my only ride to my school" I couldn't stop staring into his eyes they were so beautiful. "I could give you a ride were is your school?" "Ummm it's called Sung academy right down the street"

Maybe im stupid but I took his offer for the ride. "Oh I know that school I'll be going there next semester I'll give you a ride just let me call my limo."

I was surprised she looked at me as if I were crazy. This girl in front of me had black hair up to her neck long bangs longer than her hair and she had on an awkward outfit full of color. Shouldn't she be wearing uniform?

Other than that she was quit cute. I could have fun with her. " uh limo?"

" have you never seen a limo before?" she stopped looking at me so strangley.

" no I have just never in one." Yah this clue less girl would fun to torture.

Ok well that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed it .


End file.
